Klein
is a student of the prestigious Thors Military Academy and a minor character in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Description Appearance Personality He has a mature presence while talking to those on friendly terms while also on matters of serious importance. He’s also humble in how to handle things, and puts on a brave expression with a smile. He seems to be a man of action when the time comes around to show his stuff, especially when knowing what to do on a battlefield. He also has a good friendly relationship with Laura, as they are both apart of the same club, which shows he's even sweet and caring for young ladies. Character Profile Student File: Year 2, Class V Club: Swimming Club Student Info: Dependable captain of the Swimming Club. Skilled in both academics and sports, and cares for his family back home. *Navigation Officer: He took up the post of navigation officer on board the Courageous and will support the ship in that capacity. *Familial Love: He and Casper agree to work hard aboard the Courageous to make their families proud. Story Events: Trials Of Cold Steel: Trials Of Cold Steel II: After escaping Thor’s Academy with the other students, Klein & Heibel been doing their best to stay up to date on how the war’s going, before long when they came across a situation to require assistance, and got the aid request of Rean followed by members of Class VII. About an airliner that was hijacked and around Exsengard Range where the craggy terrain would make a pretty top-notch hiding place. They were mercenaries that used civilian hostages, nobles included, and they were a Jeager group known as Bugbear. Klein and Heibel swapped info before Klein acquired a Rifle Gun. While the two snuck in through one way, Class VII went in another way to which they work as two groups during a confusion to rescue the hostages. During the commutation, Klein and Heibel took care of the foes on the bridge to gain control of the airliner, Klein took out the lookouts while the Jaegers were busy fighting Class VII. After properly restraining the mercenaries, the Thors Students secured the safety of the remaining hostages before setting the airliner in route to Roer Airport, where the heroes handed the culprits to the RMP and Nortia Provincial Army. Klein and Heibel gave much credit for Class VII for they played only support roles in being modest despite having done plenty. With the mission done, Klein and Heibel decided to join Class VII aboard the Courageous then continuing to fly solo, and would help Rean’s party out i the future. (This event takes place in the Quest ‘Gone Air’ in Cold Steel II) SKILLS: SKILLS: Being a second-year student at Thor’s Military Academy, has allowed them to have the idle performance action on what to do during a mission operation while studying the situation to follow up what is happening to come up with a plan. His main weapon in the field of combat, is a Rifle Gun. Knowing coordination, access the situation on a battlefield before or going on a mission, plan out a tactical plan, everything to be prepared. Even when having escaped Thor’s Academy when it was taken over by the Noble Alliance, only serve to motivate in fighting the good fight, and performing with an excellent result that even Rean and Class VII were glad to know someone with such skills was lucky to help them out. Trivia/Notes Category:Male Characters Category:Thors Academy Student Category:NPC Characters Category:Imperial Civilians